Made for YOU
by Chibi'prince-sama
Summary: A not so ordinary maiden house with not so ordinary guests and workers and in this maiden house is where it begins ::YAOI:: T Rating for starters will change eventually...
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm working at a maiden house where men satisfy their needs. Of course my job is not one of them I am merely an assistant where I clean rooms after their activities, no one is supposed to see me for my protection as my mistress says. Men will mistake me as one of them and loose the only innocence I have, that is why I have to abide these rules they set for me.

I am grateful to our mistress for he (you can guess it's a Gay house) have saved me on the slums of Leaf's city. I was on the verge of dying due to starvation, cold and lack of proper clothes (no shoes, tattered clothes). No one cared for me, people tend ignore us and turn a blind eye as if we don't exist. But mistress Iruka he cared no pity was shown on his eyes only understanding and care.

He took me in and cared for me like I was his own. I didn't let my guard down at first for this is the first time someone cared for me. I grew up alone on the streets, stealing food and clothes were my life you can't blame me now cant you? What if this was a sham and I will be put into black market for auction or worse my body parts? But a mistress like Iruka… you will eventually learn to trust him for he has the kindest heart of all and a good mother to boot.

Now back to the story this maiden house is no ordinary and the customers are no ordinary either. I used to believe on myths like vampires, werewolves, zombies, demons, etc. but I lost my belief when nothing happened to me when I am still at the slums. But here in this maiden house those myths became reality, I laugh at first when Iruka told me about this well come on who would believe on those myths? When you grow old you would realize that myths are just myths but Iruka let me see his true mystical being (I don't know what to call them so let's just stick to that) he's a humpire half human half vampire. The people who works here are no ordinary either, they provide blood if it is needed, companion, pleasure and a friend to listen to.

This maiden house was made to let these beings enjoy their life for they have to hide during mornings. I mean you don't just tell your companions that you're one of the mystical ones right? They will laugh at you for believing such things. Let's not also forget the bad ones who uses humans and causes harm onto them and that's where the story begins when I met him…

* * *

Please be aware that I can't promise to give you updates immediately for I am still trying to meet my qualifications and loads of course works that needed to be passed...

thank you for reading my fic~~~ have a gud day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka asked us to gather to have a meeting after the last guests left the building. I met up with my friend Haku one of the maidens, he is also one of their beings a half ice demon and half human. He can make ice mirrors, ice needles, popsicle hmmn yumm… basically anything to do with ice heck he even can make the warm air cool.

Despite being a male, Haku can easily be mistaken as a woman for he has a feminine appearance and often wears a kimono. He has straight long black hair that reaches his shoulder blades, pure pale skin and big brown eyes.

I forgot to mention Haku was an expert at doing the acupuncture by putting the ice needle/senbon to precise point in the body to make them relax or kill them instantly, it is a deadly hobby of his but Haku is a good friend he won't kill you for no reason at all so yeah he is good.

I know nothing of his history why he ended up here but as far as I know his father loath the mystical beings and not knowing his wife is one of them. One day Haku proudly shows his mother that he can manipulate water and turn them to ice and being unlucky his father saw him doing it. His father ordered some men to kill them both but ended up them being killed. He left their place and wandered and basically Iruka found him and gave him a place to live and ended up working here so that's the gist of it…

People like them that are not nobles also known as purebloods are ostracized and ignored. That is why they are grateful at Iruka for accepting them, giving them jobs and a place to live in. they know the business Iruka runs is not a best choice amongst the society but they cannot help it it's the only one they can work with because if they apply or work for the humans they miraculously lose their job. Higher council of these special beings is just like that they do their best to make the unfortunate live a miserable life.

Urgh oh how I wish I could just strangle them to death but no I mean what can I do? I am just a normal being commonly called as human… tsk bastards.

I'm glad I am human… well you see these so called councils cannot touch or care about me "because" I am not one of them damn what a racist! But you know how I wish I can be like them…. You see they have super powers you can just move your hand and viola, I mean look at Haku when I want a popsicle he just wave at the juice then tada! A popsicle. But what I want to do most is destroy that council and build my own, protect the unfortunates and if possible prevent those evil ones but what can I do it is just a wishful thinking.

Now back on the story I and Haku are heading to the lounge room that is exclusive just for us workers. When we reached the room, some of the workers are already there chatting and some just mind their own business. We joined Neji a maiden on a corner of the room where we can easily see everyone.

Neji has long dark brown hair that reaches the middle of his back, fair and flawless skin, eyes that has the colour of a pale purple that is bordering to white. At first you might mistake him for albinism, but I tell you he got perfect eyesight. He is a noble a pure hawk breed, it is a type of bird but no they do not change into birds they just have this super duper eyesight that can see a miles distance away even the back of their heads they call it 90 degrees thingy.

As far as I know Neji was ostracized because he was born being in the branch family. Unfortunately you have to serve the main branch till eternity. His father just did that and died for his twin brother instead for the said twin to be sentenced to death.

Truth to be told I can't understand it at all, the enemy abducted the heir of the hawk clan but they retrieved her immediately and the thing is the abductor got killed and said enemy wants revenge or compensation for what they have done.

The head of the hawk clan agreed or if not they will cause war between the species. The agreement was that they bring one of their hawk man and be killed in exchange for what they have done to their comrade and that man was the father of Neji.

These mystical beings are just too troublesome but I guess I can't blame Neji for being a rebel. If that happens to me I will fight for the life of my father, where is the justice? They have committed the crime and they have to pay for it.

Neji is also good at full body massage he can see the pressure points just like Haku but different. Neji uses his palm and joints to loosen or stiff your muscles and again Neji's techniques can be deadly if you got in his bad side anyway.

Here we are now chatting with nonsense as we wait for Iruka but we didn't wait for long as we can see him now coming in to the room.

Just like a domino effect all got quite in seeing Iruka and paid attention to him.

" Good morning (choruses of mornings), as you all know tonight we will have a special guests a very special guests they are the full blooded ones so I would like for each one of you to take good care of them we don't want to cause any problems do we? (no we don't), maidens I want you to have plenty of beauty rests and give them a good service. The cleaners I want you to air the rooms and clean it properly. I also want you to air the futons and dust the rooms properly I want no dusts to be seen. Bathrooms and our onsen should be cleaned properly and make sure no body hairs are to be left even yours and you know what else is there. 30 mins before midnight I want you to finish it all and leave to your quarters immediately I don't want you to be seen or chaos ensues ok? (certain nods) good, now any questions? None? Perfect now go and have a good day."

After Iruka made the announcement me, Haku and Neji continued our little chit-chat and not long after we decided to go to our quarters Neji and Haku going to their room to have their much needed sleep and for me to the supply room to get the things I will need. We said our goodbyes and I started immediately. I only took brakes for lunch and dinner and continued on to my work.

I am at my last room to clean to and nearly finished but unfortunately the door opened and the guests slowly came in…

* * *

**Hope you like it guyz... and again i might update slower... but thank you for supporting me guyz... have a good day!...**


	3. Sorry not an UPdate

Guys I've been gone for a long time and I got a valid reason for that...

You see my **MEMORY stick** got a virus (I think it's from the downloads) and when I plugged it in on my laptop it got infected as well.

Actually before that happened, I was using my Memory stick at the college on the I.T room but unfortunately it's full what I mean is there is no available space or a spare computer for me to use and there's no available laptop left but I needed a print out of my project so badly so the I.T instructor caved in to me and used his personal laptop to print out my work (I didn't bring my laptop 'cause it's heavy) and he plugged my Memory stick and he said to me my Memory stick has a virus on it... so I was like "how can it get a virus on it?" and he said "I don't know" and left it like that I got my printout anyway... and guess I just didn't mind... now I regretted it.

I have no money for the repairs so I suffered without a computer. And what sucks is that I cannot access fanfic at college and the library. I just used my fone to read fics but I cannot update my stories as I don't have windows on it, sometimes I wish I have but my friend says don't even bother to have one of them because their market is no good not like them androids and itunes anyway before I got sidetracked those were my reasons and another is that.

I don't think I can continue with the story for I have forgotten what it is what I want with the story. If any of you would like to adopt it I am willing to hand it to you and I would really appreciate it. Don't think I abandoned you. And I am happy to those who subscribed to my story. Once again I really am sorry. I know it's not an excuse but I still hope you understand me. I know some of you will be mad at me and I understand that.. oh well before I took more time of you I think I will have to say 'ta 'ta for now...

Have a nice day! and God Bless and be Safe :D


End file.
